1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory (EEPROM) capable of electrically rewriting/erasing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Co-pending U.S. applications Ser. No. 08/381,944 filed on Dec. 20, 1994, and Ser. No. 08/379,480 filed on Jan. 31, 1995, are commonly invented and are exemplary of disclosures of semiconductor memory devices.
The stored information rewrite operations of nonvolatile semiconductor memories are roughly classified into operations performed by a scheme (1) of writing information with hot electrodes and erasing information with a tunnel current and operations performed by a scheme (2) of writing information with a tunnel current and erasing information with a tunnel current.
A flash EEPROM is a typical example of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory using the former scheme (1). In the flash EEPROM, information is written by applying a write voltage (high voltage Vpp) to both the control gate and drain electrode of a MOS transistor constituting a memory cell and injecting hot electrons into the floating gate.
In such an EEPROM, the threshold of a memory cell transistor changes with a change in the channel length of a MOS transistor for a memory cell, the thickness of the tunnel current passage insulating film (the thickness of the tunnel oxide film) under the floating gate, the electrode voltage between the source and the drain, or the like. As a result, the distribution (data "0") of threshold voltage VTH after information is written in each memory cell transistor greatly varies, as indicated by the hatched upper distribution in FIG. 11A or 11B.
In an erase operation, the control gate of a MOS transistor for a memory cell is grounded, and an erase voltage (Vpp) is applied to the source electrode (or the drain electrode), thereby extracting the electrons trapped in the floating gate to the source electrode (or the drain electrode) in the form of a tunnel current. In this erase operation as well, the distribution (data "1") of threshold voltage VTH of the memory cell after the information is erased is dependent on variations in the voltage (word line voltage) of the control gate, the drain voltage (or the bit line voltage), the thickness of the tunnel oxide film, or the like, and hence greatly varies, as indicated by the hatched lower distribution in FIG. 11A or 11B.
A NAND type EEPROM is a typical example of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory using the latter scheme (2). In the NAND type EEPROM, information is written or erased with a tunnel current from the floating gate of a MOS transistor constituting a memory cell.
The tunnel current used in the scheme (2) varies depending on variations in word line voltage (control gate voltage), bit line voltage (drain voltage), or the thickness of a tunnel oxide film, as in the erase operation performed by the scheme (1) described above. For this reason, in the scheme (2) as well, the distribution of threshold voltage VTH of a memory cell transistor in a write/erase operation greatly varies, as indicated by the hatched upper/lower distribution in FIG. 11C.
For example, in the case shown in FIG. 11B, of the variations in threshold voltage VTH, since variations on the upper voltage side (data "0" write operation) are distributed on the side higher than the read voltage (+5 V of TTL level) of the EEPROM, no significant problem is posed. However, since variations in threshold voltage VTH on the lower voltage side (data "1" erase operation) are distributed on the side lower than the read voltage (+5 V of TTL level) of the EEPROM, a data read operation is greatly influenced by the variations.
More specifically, if threshold voltage VTH (in particular, a threshold set after the electrons in the floating gate are extracted in an erase operation) of a memory cell transistor constituting the EEPROM greatly varies as described above, it is possible not to perform an information read operation based on a predetermined threshold voltage.
In order to prevent such an inconvenience, the write/erase time may be changed for each memory cell transistor (bit) to make threshold voltage VTH fall within a predetermined range. For this operation, however, the EEPROM requires a circuit for detecting and correcting the written/erased state of each memory cell transistor. This circuit has a complicated arrangement, and a semiconductor pellet incorporated in the EEPROM increases in area accordingly (first drawback).
In addition, if the write/erase time is changed for each bit to make the threshold voltage of each memory cell transistor fall within the predetermined range, the time required to complete a write/erase operation is prolonged with an increase in the number of bits (second drawback).
In the write/erase operation of a batch erase type flash EEPROM, in order to prevent some cells from being over-erased, the following technique is generally employed. Charges are stored first in the floating gates of a plurality of memory cell transistors in advance to write data "0" therein, and the charges stored in the floating gates of the memory cells are then removed altogether. In this technique, however, a complicated erase operation is required (third drawback).